Our Biography
by CrazyCrimeLady
Summary: Ziva continuing her writing of her biography. AU. Starts early December 2018 goes to whenever tf I want it to. Will have main NCIS characters in it. My Biography sequel.
1. Nov 23rd 2018

**A/N Y'all aint even ready for this. This is the sequel to My Biography. If you haven't read that go back and read it. My Biography and this story are AU. BTW I have a website dedicated just to this. Anytime I base something off a picture in the story I put it on my blog. The website is mysite Now thank you to everyone who left great reviews throughout all of My Bio. I appreciate you so much. This is once again a book that Ziva is writing.**

* * *

So, I'm back. I have to tell you something. I'm not who you think I am. In fact, no one in my last book is who you think they are.

My name is Ziva David. I am the biological daughter to Rivka and Eli David. My brother's name is Ari. Yes, he is the son of the current director of Mossad, Orli Elbaz. My little sister is Tali David, and my oh so precious little girl is named after her. Jean-Paul DiNardo's real name is Anthony DiNozzo we call him Tony. LJ Tibbs is really Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Thom E. Gemcity is Timothy McGee. Amy is Abigail Sciuto we call her Abby or Abbs. Willy and Timmy Jalmer are Donald Mallard or "Ducky" and Jimmy Palmer. Then there's the director Leon Vance or as I called him, Michael Weston. Anna, the former director, is really Jenny Shepard. Gabbi Pina is the amazing Kensi Blai. Her now fiancee is Martin Deeks. J. Becker, G or as he now knows Grishca Callen. John Quinn is former SEAL Sam Hanna. Arif Basar, the man I dated and Tony killed, is Michael Rivkin.

Now that everyone's alias is taken careof I will explain why. I was afraid people would be able to find me if I used everyone's real name. I was also afraid that the people I mentioned would be in danger. As you know I was targeted. I was afraid if they knew I was still alive I wouldn't be safe. That's not what I wanted. I just wanted Tony to find me. Keeping on the down low was extremely hard over the years. I was afraid that if I flew to America to find Tony I would be found before I landed.

Now, you may be wondering why this is called Our Biography. Tony is writing this with me. He found me. Here is how.

* * *

 _Tony_

I walked into the library with Tali holding my hand. I took Tali to the library every Saturday. The library always does something in the 'game room'. Today it was disney princess related. I dropped Tali of in the room and went to browse the shelves.

I went to the new arrivals where I normally go and one cover caught my eyes. There were handcuffs and a 9mm on the cover. Then I saw it was a biography. "How psychotic is this person. Handcuffs and guns as part of their biography" I mumbled to myself. Then I saw it. The author. Sophie Ranier. It couldn't be. No, it was a coincidence. Then I remembered. No such thing as a coincidence.

I went to check out the book. "Very good choice. It's got good reviews." The librarian said to me.

"It looks good.I hope I'll enjoy it." I said making conversation.

"I have been told it ends on a pretty big cliffhanger." She said to me. I just nodded my head and went to pick up Tali.

When we got home I made Tali some lunch and settled into the book. The more I was reading the more the whole thing screamed Ziva. But it couldn't be Ziva. Ziva was gone. His precious, amazing Ziva.

"Abba!" I hear Tali yell from the kitchen and I go to see what she needs. She was done with her lunch and wanted to play. I went to her room to play with her and she asked me to tell her a story.

"Once upon a time Tali was playing in the park when a spaceship fell from the sky. At first Tali was scared. Then Tali was very intrigued. She went to investigate and the door opened. Tali expected an alien to come out but instead it was Ima. Ima racognized Tali and Ima, Tali, and Abba lived happily ever after."

After about 5 more minutes of play time Tali was ready for her nap and I continued reading. Around 2.5 hours later I had finished the book and I was positive it was Ziva. C'mon Sophie Ranier and Jean-Paul DiNardo. Only one person would be writing this. Unless this was a prank. Mcprobie could have been doing it. I called him imediately.

"McGee" He answered sounding like he was expecting Gibbs.

"Probie," I said teasing. "Good to know you still pick up my calls."

"What do you want, Tony" He was clearly annoyed.

"Did you do this?" I asked

"Do what? I'm a spacial agent, not a mind reader."

"Write this."

"Write what? Tony, I'm at a loss" He said and I could tell he was confused.

"Nevermind. Just keep watch on your mailbox I'm sending you something."

"Ok, I will. Goodbye." He said hanging up.

I took the book and put it in a bix getting it ready to ship to McGee.

Tali started to stir and I took her to the post office to ship it. I started thinking. How could she have been in Paris for all this time and me not notice. I mean 2 years in Paris, it's a big city but still I think I would have noticed her right?

I knew I had to find her. I still loved her. She's my best friend. At first, 2 years ago, I was mad at her. How could she not tell me. I would have been there. But now, I've had time to think about how she must have felt. It's scary being a single parent. Even though, I just got Tali dumped on me I knewshe didn't have a lot of time to plan for her either.

Tali is the best thing that has ever happened to me. How could I be mad at Ziva for giving me that. Who knew that a little kid is what I needed to grow up.

I didn't know where Ziva was but I knew she was in Paris, and I knew I had to find her.


	2. December 5th - Dec 6th 2018

**A/N Am I really getting out 3 chapters in one day wow I will be shocked. Also I'm on fall break so I'll probs spam then I'll go dead again but that's cool.  
**

* * *

 _Tony_

About 2 weeks after I sent the book I got a call from McGee.

"DiNozzo." I answered.

"Tony, it's McGee."

"Did you get it?" I asked.

"You mean the book. The book that insinuates my sister is still alive and that she is in Paris. Yeah, Tony, I got it." He said anger tinting his voice.

"McGee, I need your help. I want to find her but, Paris is a big city. I'll also need creds. She probably told whoever runs wherever she's staying that she didn't want to be listed. I'd need creds to make sure they tell me the truth." I said having thought a lot about this.

"But, you don't have creds so you need someone who does." Realizing what I was saying.

"OK so, can you fly out and help me." I asked.

"Please, you know I wouldn't be asking if I didn't need it." I practically begged.

"We're really busy and Gibbs needs me. I can't. But, I can send someone. They'll be there tomorrow."

"Fine. It better be a good agent though." I comprimised.

"She is. You know her, and are a fan." He said.

"Did I sleep with her?" I asked.

"Ew god no I hope not." He said disgusted.

"OK. I've got to go probalicious." I said hanging up.

The net day around 18:00 I got a knock on the apartment door. I looked through the peephole and saw Bishop's smiling face waving. I opened the door and hugged her. "Good to see you Bish." I said

"Hey, Tony, McGee said you needed me." Bishop said.  
I briefed Ellie and introduced her to Tali.

"Hey, Tali, look it's your aunt Ellie." A smile spread across Ellie's face as I introduced her as Tali's aunt. After followed a questioning look.

"There was Saba Gibbs, Grandducky, Ima, Abba, Uncle Tim, Aunt Delilah, Aunt Abby, Uncle Jimmy, and Aunt Breena in the photos I figured why not add Aunt Ellie." I explained.

We went from apartments to hotels blowing it everytime. Until, we hit an apartment.

"Hello, sir, we were wondering if you have seen this woman?" Ellie said while I was flashed a picture of Ziva.

"Uh.. No, can't say I've seen her." he said looking down and to the left.

Ellie and I gave each other a small nod and took action. Ellie took out her badge and I pinned him to the wall hands behind his back. "Look, we know you're lying. You looked down and to the left. Sure sign. She's a federal agent, the woman we're looking for is the love of my life. I suggest you tell us where she is." I said definitely yelling.

"Fine. That young lady is in room 72. The key is in the drawer. Building 8. Floor 3."

"Won't be needing it and your welcome" Ellie said grabbing Tali's stroller and walking out of the office.

I let go of the man and follow her out the door. The brisk wind hitting our faces as we walk to her building. There were 21 different buildings with 9 apartments in each one, 3 apartments per floor.

"I get that it's December but why is it so cold?" Bishop asked.

"It's not that bad. I walk everywhere at all times of the year." I reply with my signature grin.

"Well, I am cold. And I am wearing like four coats." She was laughing it was good to see her again.

We walk into the building and I look at Tali. I look at her and crouch down to her level.

"Do you know who we're going to see?" I ask her

She shook her head.

"We're going to see Ima." I told her a smile creeping at mu face.

"Ima, we're seeing Ima?" She practically sang.

"Yeah. Ima, Abba, and Tali will be together again." I said

"Ima, Abba, Tali, and Samara." She said smiling.

"Samara? Who's Samara?" I asked very lost.

"Samara is kelev." Tali said

"Samara is dog?" I looked up at Bishop seeing if she had an answer.

"I got it! What if Ziva had a dog back at the farmhouse." Ellie said connecting the dots.

"Samara is Ima's kelev?" I half asked half stated to Tali.

She nodded her head.

I left Tali's stroller on the bottom floor and carried her up to the third floor. I find it. Room 72. I leaned against the wall next to the door. I let out a breathe I didn't know I had been holding and let a small tear roll down my face. Half joy and half nervousness.

"Hey, Tony, look at me. You will be fine. She wrote a book begging for you to find her. You really think she won't want to see you. Nonesence. She loves you. I didn't know her and I know that. I can see it in the pictures. She looks at you with the most love I have ever seen in anybody's eyes. Except yours. You look at her the same exact way. Jake didn't even look at me like that on our wedding day and you guys look at each other like that every day. If any two people deserve this it is you two."

I crouch down and slowly pick the lock. I hear a dog barking on the other side of the door. 'That must be Samara' I think to myself.

I stand up and look at Bishop she nods and I pull Tali in front of me. I slowly open the door and Samara's barking stops. Tali starts laughing and hugging her. Samara seemed to recognize Tali and started licking her face. Samara looked to be a Belgian Malinois. I was lost in that for a few moments before I heard it.

"Samara! Samara what's up little girl!" I hear her mesmorising voice call.

Then I see her. She emerges from a room and time stood still. I must have day dreamt for a moment because the next thing I know I was fighting gravity trying to keep my balance with my arms wrapped around Ziva and her legs wrapped around my waist, her hands around my neck.

* * *

 **A/N I tried but I didn't get there. I'm sorry. I tried. I will probably get another chapter out today, but I clearly can't get out 3. Also sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to leave it on a semi cliff hanger.**


	3. December 6th 2018

**A/N it's 6 am. I'm exhausted. Not really sure why I'm up and I'm watching Friends in the background.**

* * *

 _Ziva_

It was about 2 months after I had published my book. December 6th. The 4th day of Hanukkah. I usually spent Hanukkah with Tony. After our Hanukkah celebration we started our Christmas celebration. We spent weekend putting up decorations and volunteering at hospitals. Then came the weekend closest to Christmas. Where we would curl up on his couch watching Christmas movies and not moving for two days straight.

I was in my office working from home. I had been a virtual assistant for a while. Samara had her head in my lap, and I was scratching behind her ears. She must have heard something because she ran to the door barking.

I never felt unsafe with her in the house. She would bark until I walked to the door and started opening it. She was always very alert with who was coming in the house. After a minute the barking stopped. I thought I heard a child's laugh.

"Samara! Samara what's up little girl!" I called to her. When she didn't respond I went to check on her, I submerged from my office and looked towards the door. The door was wide open and Tony was standing in the frame of it. I looked over to Samara and my precious little girl had her arms around her.

I looked at Tony's face. He had his signature DiNozzo grin on his face. Time stood still for a moment. I looked at the image before me. A woman was in the hall. I didn't recognize her, but I saw a badge on her waste and assumed she was an NCIS agent.

From what I gathered she was probably Eleanor Bishop. The woman who took my place on the team. She worked with JP for 3 years before the farmhouse got bombed. Abba had told me about her.

My little girl, the light of my life, Tali was on her knees petting Samara. She was laughing and Samara was licking her face. Tali's laughs filled the room. I had missed the sound of Tali's laugh.

Then I take in straight in front of me. Tony is standing there. Arms at his side. His cheeks are red and his coat had snow on it. It doesn't usually get this cold here but today it was around 30 degrees Fahrenheit, -1 degrees Celsius. I take in the surrounding scene and take a mental photograph.

I run to Tony and jump into his arms. My legs wrap around his waist and my hands wrap around the back of his neck.

I kiss his lips. It was very soft at first then it turned much more passionate. He wrapped his hands around my waist holding me close to him.

When we separated he was still holding me up, and we kept our foreheads touching.

In the softest of voices I whisper to him, "You are so..." I paused for a moment.

As if it was directed we both whispered, "... loved." And we were perfectly synchronized as we did so.

Without missing a beat he cracked a joke. "It was a little warmer last time you said that."

I laughed because even though I hadn't seen him in five years he is still the exact same person.

* * *

 **A/N So that was it. Once again very short. I tried to make it pretty long but it was kinda hard. Like I said it's only 7:30 am so I'll probs get another chapter out, but just this one took an hour and a half to write.**


	4. Dec 6th 2018

**A/N now I'm at a loss of what to write but, I will try.**

* * *

 _Tony_

You know when you kiss someone and it feels like, finally. That's how it felt kissing Ziva. Like I couldn't believe that she was actually there until our lips were crashing into each other, and I was holding her close to me.

"IMA!" Tali yelled interrupting us.

"Yes, baby girl." Ziva said as I put her down, and she fell down to Tali's level.

Ziva engulfed Tali in a hug and I turned to look at Bishop. "Thank you." I mouthed to her. She smiled and shrugged.

I knelt down next to Ziva and Tali and hugged the both of them. After a couple of minutes Ziva invited us inside. I introduced her and Ellie, but Ellie headed out to give us some privacy.

I sat down on Ziva's sofa, and she sat down next to me. She brought Tali onto her lap and cuddled into my side. I turned on a movie on Netflix. We sat like that through the whole movie. Samara Jumped up and set her head in Tali's lap. When the movie finished she was out cold and Ziva laid Tali down in her room. Ziva came back and looked at me.

"Are you mad at me."

"I was at first, all those years ago, but now I understand why you did it." I said grabbing one of her curls that sat an inch below her shoulder. Her hair was almost the exact same as when me met in 2005. Her curls were not neatly kept like she kept them the majority of the time I knew her. They were wild and gorgeous.

"You understand why I did it?" She asked.

"I mean, yeah. I think. You told us you needed to recreate yourself you didn't want to seem weak."

"Tony," she said quieting her voice.

"Yeah, Zi?"

"I think I love you." I took in a breathe processing the words.

"I know I love you." I replied pulling her to me and kissing the side of her head on top of her curls.

"No, I mean it." She said laughing.

"So, do I, Ziva." I was confused.

"No, I mean I don't even really understand why I didn't tell you about Tali, but you do and you have completely forgiven me for it." She had tears in her eyes.

"I've loved you since the day I met you. I will love you for the rest of eternity. I will never stop loving you. You hiding Tali from me doesn't change that." I placed a soft kiss on her lips and wiped away a tear.

"You're my best friend, Tony. Do you know that?"

"I've been told." I said and I pulled her on to my lap.

"You know you're my best friend too." I whisper through her curls.

She turned around and kissed me. I kissed her back then pushed her away slightly.

"Before I forget I brought you a gift." I told her while she pouted.

"Ooh. I like gifts." She said climbing off my lap.

"I'll get it I said walking to Tali's bag and pulling out an old faded t-shirt. I threw it to her. She recognized it right away.

"I missed this." She said smelling the old OSU shirt.

"So, you're smelling it?" I asked teasing her.

"I like its smell." She said standing up and walking towards me. "It reminds me of my favorite person." I wrap my arms around her and kiss her again.

The door opened behind us, but neither of us noticed. "I'm back!" Bishop yelled startling us. "I have snacks."

"Oh, god." I said laughing, Ziva looked at me in question. "Bishop looks sweet and innocent, but she can eat more than anyone I have ever met."

"Not true!" Ellie protested.

"It's true and you know it." I said looking at her.

Ziva and Bishop got along really well. They talked about how "painful" it was to work side by side with Gibbs, McGee, and me.

Eventually, Tali started getting cranky and I told Ziva that we better start going. "Can I go back to your apartment with you?" She asked being very cute and making it impossible for me to say no.

Bishop stepped in with "You'll have to walk a mile but why not."

"We'll call an uber." I said rolling my eyes to Ellie.

We called an uber and waited by the building doors for it to pick us up. When it got there we shuffled outside and into the car. I gave the driver my address and sent it to the apartment. When we got back, I put Tali to bed and went to take a shower.

* * *

 _Ziva_

Tony went to take a shower and Ellie and I stayed on his couch. It was awkward between us at first then a friendship started flowing.

"Do you know Rachel Cranston?" She asked at one point.

"Yeah, Caitlyn Todd's sister. Psychologist. Around our team a lot. Why?" I responded.

"Not to long after I joined the team she saw me in the squad room. She told me that she knew the two agents that came before me. She also mentioned that for growth both of you would say that there's no better place for a desk then by Tony, McGee and Gibbs. I think I would agree." She said.

"Yeah, they are pretty phenomenal." I responded thinking of my early days.

"You should have seen me 5 years ago. I was a mess. I would sit on the floor by my desk which helped me get a new view but it was definitely strange. Headphones and music were on constantly. I apologized every day."

I had to interrupt her. "Never apologize it's a sign of weakness."

"I used to be really weak." She said laughing.

"You should hear some of the things I did." I started telling her of my early days and how I was literally the worst person at speaking ever.

By the end of the night I felt I had a new friend. Tony joined us at some point and started telling stories. Bishop talked about the team that she worked with right now.

"There's Gibbs the stone-cold killer. Very Special Agent McGee. Formerly undercover currently Gibbs' newest field agent Nick Torres. Finally, Part-time international British guy Clayton Reeves." She said.

I found out that Clay had been shot a couple of months ago and was still recovering. Abby left NCIS because, Clay almost died protecting her. Nick had a hard time adjusting to team work and is very different. Him and Ellie were close. I could tell by the way she spoke of him.

I was climbing into Tony's bed when I said something that had been on my mind. "They remind me of a young us." I nodded towards the living room where she was sleeping.

"Who?"

"Ellie and Nick. Just by the way she talks about him. I feel like she likes him. I also think she does not know she likes him." I told him.

"She may. If she does she's probably denying it." He told me.

"You mean like to herself? Why would she be denying it to herself." I asked.

"A couple of years back she was married. His name was Jake. They both worked at NSA. When she left things between them changed. I didn't meet him for the longest time. She eventually found out he was cheating on her. She ended things and went home, to Oklahoma. I don't know much. Just that she chopped her phone in half because he wouldn't stop calling it and that he started to call her home phone once she did." I was genuinely shocked. She seemed like the kind of person who had never been hurt before. I felt really bad for her.

'Maybe we have more in common than I realize' I thought.

* * *

 **A/N 10 hours later look where we are. I've also been watching season 11 all day. I love Bishop. She's my 3rd favorite female character. My 4th favorite overall. Ziva, Abby, Tony, Bishop. I get she doenpsn't replace Ziva but that's why I love her. She's so different and she's her own person.**


	5. Dec 17th - Dec 23rd 2018

**A/N I'm tired. And have no clue what I'm gonna write.**

* * *

 _Ziva_

Bishop left two days after and Tony, Tali and I fell into a schedule. One night Tali was asleep and JP and I were watching a movie.

"Hey, Zi?" He turned to me.

"Yeah."

"How would you feel about this Saturday, the 22nd we fly to the States." He looked into my eyes and I knew it was ok to say no. "I would really like that." I smiled. "I miss my family. I want to see everyone again."

"It will be really nice." He kissed me as I stood up to get my laptop.

We bought the tickets and the rest of the week we got ready to fly internationally. We got packed and got our passports ready. Samara created a small problem. I didn't want to board her and neither of us had friends that lived here. We ended up just buying an extra seat so she could fly with us.

Soon the day was here and we were leaving for DC. The flight went very smoothly. Tali was very good and slept the whole flight. Samara didn't get scared often and she was very good. When we landed Ellie was there to pick us up.

She brought us back to her apartment. She had a guest room set up for us with a small toddler bed on the floor.

Tony and I agreed that we needed to go see abba.

Tony knocked on his basement door and when Abba looked over he saw Tali with Tali in his arms "Hi, DiNozzo" he says.

"Hey, dad." He says barely getting it out before Tali interrupts him.

"Look grandpa it's Ima."

"DiNozzo leave now," Tony was confused as Gibbs continued. "I can't believe not only are you introducing Tali to the people you're sleeping with but making them act like they're her mother! NO! Her mother is Ziva and that will never change." Abba said looking at his wood for the most of it until he slams sandpaper down and looks up.

Abba had to take a double check to see if he's seeing straight. I was behind Tony. Abba had tears in his eyes seeing me in the flesh. "I've missed you, Ziver" he says with tears in his eyes.

I ran down the stairs to see him. "I missed you, Abba."

Tali made her way down the stairs followed by Samara. Tali hugged Abba's leg and he picked her up and hugged her.

"Hi, Tals, I've missed you."

"I missed you Saba." She replied laughing.

"Who's that?" Gibbs said pointing to Samara.

"Samara. Ima's kelev." Tali replied.

"Samara." He looked at me. "Protected by god."

I nodded. "I liked the sound of it. The hebrew meaning was just a bonus."

We spent a couple of hours together talking. About old cases. What I have been doing. Different things.

Then Gibbs brought up the question I knew we couldn't go two weeks without hearing from someone. "Are you guys coming back?"

"We haven't really talked about it." I replied.

"Do you want to?" He asked.

I looked at Tony. "Maybe. I haven't really thought about it."

"It would be nice to get a house in Alexandria." Tony said.

"Wouldn't be that far of a drive from the navy base." Gibbs said.

"I don't think I want to be part of a field team again." I said.

"Hate to break it to you, but there are more than just field teams jobs." He said.

"What would I do?" I asked.

"You could be in translation or the director's assistant." I look at him questioningly.

"His assistant is quitting at the end of the year." He explained. "Tony, you would do better at FLETC."

"We haven't even decided if we're moving back." I said.

"I think you should." He said looking at us.

"Moving across countries is so hard." I continued. "You have to pack two weeks worth of clothes then you have to ship everything else to your destination."

Tony chimed in. "Don't for get that it costs so much to ship everything. And you have to pay for express shipping."

"Both of you stop." Abba sounded irritated.

"You both know you could do it." He continued. "We would all support you. You could stay with me temporarily. Tali could have Kelly's old room and you could take the guest room. Or even stay with Duck. He has extra rooms."

"I guess you're right." I admitted.

"We'll talk about it." Tony agreed.

It got late and we headed back to Ellie's. Tony and Tali went to bed. Ellie and I stayed up late talking. She opened up about her divorce and I opened up about my father.

We had a really good time that night amd we went to bed pretty late. I crawled into bed and I fell asleep with my nose nestled in Tony's neck, our legs intertwined. My hand on his face his hand around my waist.

The next day we went with Ellie to see McGee. He opened the door to Tony's old apartment,

"Bonjour, McGee!" I said walking past him and onto his couch.

"Hola, Probie." Tony said joining me.

A woman in a wheelchair came out of the bedroom with a baby in her arms. It was dressed in a pink what looked to be Abby knitted onesie. It said 'Special Agent Morgan McGee' on it. She had a little pink bow in her hair. Ellie told me that McGee got married and had twins but I kind of forgot when we barged in.

McGee looked at Bishop questioning what was happening. She shrugged and plopped down next to us.

"Ziva? It's good to see you." He said looking at me in shock.

"Nice to see you, McGee." I said.

"I read your book." He awkwardly said.

"Obviously. It's been six years. You have a wife and kids and that's all you have to say?" I look at him,

"Yeah. I guess we have a lot of catching up to do. This is Delilah. She's my wife, and my favorite person." She walked over and shook my hand.

"Wait. Delilah as in DOD Delilah?" The girlfriend you were telling us about." I said connecting the dots.

"Yeah. DOD Delilah. I told you she was pretty awesome." Delilah smiled hearing his words and replied with.

"DOD Delilah. That's what you called me." She asked everyone, but mostly Tim.

Tony stepped in with "We didn't know you back then. I have other questions. Who is this?"

Tim looked to the baby then back to us. "That's Morgan Kate McGee. The older of the two twins. Her twin, John Dornie McGee is sleeping wight now I think." He looked to Delilah who nodded. "He should be up soon."

Delilah stepped in. "Who's this?" She said pointing to Tali.

"This is Tali." I said slowly. "Our daughter."

"Hi, Tali." Tim said. "I met you a couple of years ago. Do you remember me?"

"Unka Gee!" Tali said clapping her hands.

"That's right. Uncle McGee." He said. "That over there is Aunt Delilah." He pointed to Delilah. "Can you say that?"

"Aunt Dilah."

"Ok, what aboit Aunt Dee?" Delilah asked her.

"Aunt Dee." Tali said once again.

"That's very good." I told her.

Delilah, Bishop and I talked for a while about embarassing McGee stories. McGee and Tony did whatever they usually do. After about 20 minutes of being there John got fussy and Delilah went to get him.

He was wearing a onesie similar to the one Morgan was wearing, but it was blue with red writing while Morgan's was black with pink writing. John's said 'Special Agent John McProbie.'

"Nice onesie." I commented.

"Thanks. Abby made both of theirs." Delilah said.

I got along very well with Delilah. We stayed at their house pretty late before heading back to Ellie's. We all went to bed imediately. We were so exhausted. I once again climbed in next to Tony and I fell asleep with my nose nestled in his neck, our legs intertwined. My hand on his face his arm around my waist.

* * *

 **A/N I cried writing this so that's cool. I keep telling myself 'Maddie don't watch 13x24. You know you cry.' Yet what do I do watch it. My life is a mess leave me alone. Then I finally finished Friends and cried on the last episode. I'd like to point out that the last time I cried before today was litefrally in April because the play my school was doing that I was a part of got canceled on our more packed of the 2 days.**


	6. December 24th 2018

**A/N I coped with my loss (finishing friends) by playing The Sims all day. I ended up creating Nick and Ellie but didn't write anything all day.**

* * *

 _Tony_

The next morning we woke up and got ready to go see the rest of the family at a tradition they had started last Christmas at Gibbs' house. We decided that if we put it off much longer they would be mad at us. Especially Abby.

Tali and Ellie were in her living living room playing. I was ready to go and walked into the spare bathroom where Ziva was drying her hair.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and whispered into her ear. "You're beautiful. Have I told you that recently?"

She turned around in my arms and kissed me. "Yeah, last night. I love you."

I laughed. "I think you should be reminded a lot. I love you too."

She continued blow drying her hair. "Let me do that for you. You can do other stuff while I'm doing it."

She handed me the blow dryer. "Thank you. You're very helpful."

"I try." I started drying her beautiful, crazy curls.

Before long her hair was dry and her make-up was done. She got dressed and we got ready to head out.

Ellie pulled up to Gibbs' house. Judging by the cars in the driveway we determined that Abby, Ducky, Kasie, Jimmy & Breena, and Tim and Delilah were there. Vance, Reeves and Nick had not made it yet.

Ziva grabbed Tali from her carseat and we shared a look. I grabbed her hand interlacing our fingers. I raised her hand and kissed it. We walked to the door letting Ellie in front of us. She knocked on the door. Gibbs answered. "Hey Bichop." He looked over so he could see us but if he wasn't looking he wouldn't see us,

"I know we weren't supposed to bring a plus one, but I brought someone." Ziva put Tali down and she ran inside. An eruption of aww's came from inside the house.

"Does this mean Tony is here?" Abby said. I walked in and she ran to hug me.

"Please no pictures. I know I was missed, but I think I know who you missed more." Confused faces spread across the living room. I stepped outside and pulled in a very cold Ziva. Everyone was in shock for a second.

Ducky was the first one to talk. "Ziva,.What a surprise."

Jimmy joined in. "Yeah, McGee told us we were in for a shock, but I never expected this."

Abby just hugged Ziva. Kasie thought for a moment. "I'm a little lost."

Breena turned to her and explained who we were. The realization soon set in. We talked for about 20 minutes, Abby was mad at us for not telling her. Our conversations were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Ellie jumped up to get it. Ziva looked at me and whispered in my ear. "She's probably hoping that's Nick." I laugh and give her a "you're awful" look.

It was not Nick. It was Vance. "Director. Hello." She said as she ushered him in. He walked into the living room and saw us. He blinked a couple of times then pointed to us. What came next was inaudible. "Am I seeing right?" He finally said.

Gibbs laughed and nodded. "Excuse my bluntness, but I thought you were dead." She smiled slightly.

"I've heard, I'm not. In case you were still wondering." She replied.

"I wasn't. I'm just shocked."

We continued talking for around 5 minutes before a timer in the kitchen went off. McGee and Delilah went to check it. Then the doorbell rang. Ellie once again went to get it. "Clay, hello."

"Ellie. I thought you would be in Oklahoma with your family."

"I'm going next week. My family is putting off Christmas until then anyways." He hugged her.

Another car rolled up. "This has to be Torres." Ziva whispered. Reeves walked in and was shocked.

"You were in Paris," He pointed to me. "and you were dead." He was pointing to Ziva.

"Things happened." I said.

"I wrote a book." Ziva said.

Torres walked up to the front door and Ellie was standing there waiting. "About time you got here."

"Whatever." He said.

We talked for a while before dinner was ready. Everyone had pitched in and brought a side and Gibbs made steaks in his fireplace. We sat around the living room appreciating the surrogate family.

After dinner, Kasie and Vance went home. Vance went home to his kids and Kasie went to the airport to go see her family.

Everyone else was planning on spending the night at Gibbs'. Tali and Tori got worn out and we put them in Kelly's old room. They had sleeping bags, pillows, and blankets.

Gibbs had an extra mattress and multiple air mattresses in a closet. The closet was huge, but used for nothing but the mattresses.

Gibbs had cleared out the basement for Tim and Delilah. They had pank n' plays for the twins and they got the mattress.

The living room got an air mattress blown up in it and Nick and Ellie shared it, because there wasn't room for them anywhere else.

In the formal living room we blew up an air mattress and Ziva and I slept there.

Gibbs slept in his room. Jimmy and Breena slept in the guest room. There was an extra guest room with two twin beds in it where Jack and Sloane slept. The closet at the end of the hall only had an air mattress left in it. We blew it up and Reeves slept there.

* * *

 _Ziva_

We didn't go to bed for a few more hours. Tim and Delilah were first followed by Jimmy and Breena. We didnkt realize that Delilah wouldn't be able to get downstairs until she tried to go to bed. Tim had to carry her bridal style down the stairs. He then came back up to get her wheelchair. Tony joked about the "things he'd do while in love." Gibbs went up soon after.

Reeves, Nick, and Tony ran to CVS saying that they would be back. Abby, Jack, Ellie, and I speculated what they were getting.

Around 15 minutes later they were back. They came into the living room. "We come bearing alcohol."

"And, with that I'll go." Jack said walking upstairs. "Goodnight."

Abby and I headed to the kitchen. I was looking for glasses and Abby was looking for something to mix the alcohol with.

We all had a few drinks except Reeves. He didn't drink anything all night.

Abby and Reeves went to bed at the same time. Ellie, Nick, Tony and I stayed up. It wasn't that late. It was only 11:30.

Tony leaned over to me and started kissing my curls. I turned to him and kissed his lips. He kissed me again and deepened the kiss. "I love you." I whispered.

He smiled and kissed me again. "I love you too."

"Wow that was ridiculously cute. I also think that I have never been that cute with anyone." Nick commented being sarcastic.

Bishop gave him a death stare. "Oh, come on. You know I'm kidding." He said putting his arm around Ellie's waist and pulling her closer.

"You remind me of Tony around a decade ago." I said to Nick.

"I would say that you remind me of Ziva a decade ago, but you don't scare me nearly as much." Tony said looking at Ellie.

We talked for a while longer and I noticed that Nick's arm didn't leave Ellie's side until we were all going to bed. I cornered Ellie. "And you two remind me of Tony and I a decade ago." She rolled her eyes and I walked away.

I climbed onto the air mattress next to Tony. I nuzzled my nose into his neck and put my hand on his face. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead as he intertwined our legs.

* * *

 **A/N I've now moved to watching Gilmore Girls. (Again)**


	7. December 25th 2018

**A/N I told y'all I'd die after school started again. Today I had an emotional breakdown in the counselor's office. So that's great. Literally my counselor is like one of my favorite people at the school tho. But um thanks Ms.(enter last name) for dealing with my shit. ALSO TO THE GUEST REVIEWER WHO QUESTIONED HOW DELILAH GOT TO THE BASEMENT (wanted to make that stand out) thank you. I didn't even think about it tbh. I went back and added detail there so you can go read that if you want.**

* * *

Tony.

I awoke early due to Ziva moving at my side. I picked up my phone. 05:27. It's to early for this. I lightly shake her awake. "Hey, baby. It's ok. What's up?" I whispered to her shaking her awake.

She jumped slightly, but just replied with, "Bad dream." I tried to pry more out of her, but she wouldn't budge.

I finally gave up and fell back asleep with my arm even tighter around Ziva.

We got another hours worth of sleep until noise was coming from the other rooms. Ziva and I decided we'd go socialize. We went through our morning routines and I went to the kitchen to find Ellie, Delilah, McGee, and both of the twins inside. Ellie was cooking breakfast and Tim and Delilah each had a twin.

"Good Morning, McDad." I said towards Tim.

"Hey, Where's Ziva?" Ellie asked.

"Out on a run with Samara." I replied. Ziva still runs every morning. She had changed so much, but yet not at all.

"Does she still run every morning?" Tim asked.

"Yes. Her favorite time is at an ungodly hour when I'm in a sleep just light enough so she can wake me up, but still deep enough that it's a good sleep." I replied.

Bishop and Delilah laughed as a small smile spread across McGee's face. It sounded like a typical Ziva thing to do.

The next person to come downstairs was Gibbs. He was wearing a 'USMC' hoodie and some jeans. "What's with all the noise?" He asked.

"Nick moves to much in his sleep and he kept kicking me." Ellie said quickly.

"Ellie started making noise and woke up the twins." Tim defended himself and Delilah.

"Ziva's a crazy Israeli ninja." Was all I said.

"You guys do realize he can't ground you for being uo early right?" Delilah continued. "I just witnessed what looked like 3 children defending why the vase was broken."

Bishop and I sent her a dirty look and Tim just looked confused. Gibbs started cooking some breakfast sausage over his fire to go with Ellie's pancakes. The kitchen would be a hectic mess by the end of the day, but no one really cared.

Along with pancakes and sausage for breakfast, Breena was making muffins, Reeves was making a british breakfast pastry, and I was making eggs.

Ziva ran in the door and shut it quietly. She was wearing a tank top, some leggings, and tennis shoes. She jogged up to me and I kissed the top of her head. Her curls were pulled back into a ponytail. "Aren't you cold?" Delilah asked.

"If I can feel the cold, I am not working hard enough." Ziva replied.

Her skin felt freezing, but she wasn't acting cold. She was just standing next to me with my arm around her. "Yeah, Ziva, I get that, but it's December in DC." Tim joined in.

"She's a cold blooded killer."" I said.

I got a light slap for that. Before Ziva ran off to change. Abby wandered downstairs still in her skull pajamas and made a beeline to the fridge where she had a caf-pow.

Sloane followed shortly after looking a little more put together. Jack had day clothes on, but still looked exhausted. She walked to the coffee machine where no coffee was left sitting. "Who took the last of the coffee?" She asked.

I got a series of people looking at me. "Ok. Technically I took it for Ziva." I tried defending myself. Everyone had a cup and I poured Ziva some when she went off to change. Jack started a new pot and walked next to me and grabbed the mug with Ziva's coffe in it and walked over to the table with it.

I was pouring Ziva coffee into a different mug when i felt a tug at my sweatpants leg. I looked down and Tali was looking up at me. She was still in her pajamas and her hair was a mess. I picked her up and continued pouring Ziva's coffee. "Do you want juice?" I asked her. She gave a simple nod and I went to the fridge where the apple juice was. I put some in a sippy cup and handed it to her. She ran off with it and the next I saw of her she was with Ziva.

Ziva came back into the kitchen in shorts and an OSU shirt. She had Tali in her arms and was tickling her. It was a good 20 minutes before anyone else was up. Nick was first to come. "What time is it?" He grumbled walking towards the coffee maker. He was not wearing a shirt and had on simple sweatpants.

"Well, goodmorning, Sunshine." Ellie said to him.

"It's to early." Nick complained.

"Maybe if you didn't try to be in the fifa cup in your sleep you wouldn't be exhausted constantly." Ellie said.

Jimmy and Breena were next, along with Tori. They were all still in there pajamas. They all matched and it was funny, yet cute. "We should do that." Ziva said to me.

"All we'd have to do is buy Tali a worn out OSU shirt because that's what both of us wear everynight." I replied.

Ziva laughed slightly. "This is true."

Soon enough everyone was downstairs and breakfast was all ready. Everyone except Jack and Ducky were in pajamas. Delilah was in a t-shirt and leggings, Tim was in sweatpants and had a MIT shirt on, Ellie was wearing plaid shorts and a black t-shirt that said "Baby it's cold outside." Reeves was surprisingly dressed down. He was in only shorts and a t-shirt. After breakfast we all gathered around the tree and opened presents.

Tali got a dollhouse from Santa, a doll from Ziva and I, a wooden train to go around the Christmas tree from Gibbs, A tricycle from Ducky, The book 'The Night Before Christmas' with a speaker at the bottom so she could listen to Ellie read it to her when she wasn't there from Ellie, and a knitted blanket from Abby.

I got Ziva a new watch. It was very simple. It had black straps, but the actual clock part was rose cold. "Matches your ring." I told her. She seemed to genuinely appreciate it and as long as she was happy I was too.

Delilah spoke up. "I'm sorry, but I have to know. What is that ring? Are you getting married?"

I looked at Ziva and she laughed a little as Tim added, "Yeah, that used to be on your right hand and you've had it forever now."

"No, we're not getting married." Ziva explained. "Tony gave me this ring a while ago. I believe he said it was a promise ring. To never let me down."

"I think that was it." I said to her.

"That is officially the cutest story ever." Ellie said.

Ziva, Jimmy, Breena, Tim, Delilah, and I all pitched in on one present for Gibbs. We had a piece of wood that was around 1'x8" and Ziva painted it black. We also had a bunch of tinier squares that were 3"x3" that she painted black. On the bigger board she wrote "Promoted to Grandpa." in white. I drilled holes at the top and bottom of 4 of the tinier boards.

We then had Tori, Tali, Morgan, and John make a footprint in each, all in white. Next, we labeled each footprint on the back in white. I took a drill and put 2 holes at the bottom of the bigger board. Then, I looped a thin rope through Tori's board at the top and hung it on the larger board. Then I took Tali's and did the same. John's came next and the process was the same except, I looped it through Jon's and attached it to Tori's. I did the same with Morgan's and Tali's.

Tim and I had been planning this and decided to let Jimmy in on it. We made the collective decision that we would add another pendant for each grandchild. When we gave it ti Gibbs I saw a small smile spread across his face.

"Ladies and gentlemen here it is. The first time Leroy Jethro Gibbs has smiled ever." I received a head slap for that.

We had an early dinner with the whole family. We all gathered around his table. He brought out a card table for Tali and Tori, but they weren't at it for very long. Tali climbed onto Gibbs' lap and sat there while we ate. Tori did the same with Ducky.

We ate and talked. Eventually people started fading away and Ellie, Zica, Tali and I were leaving. We said goodbye to everyone and promised to return.

That Christmas was one of my favorite. I was with Tali, Ziva and my family. It was good to be back with everyone. Only thing was I didn't want to go back to France.


	8. January 2nd 2019- May 17th 2019

Ziva's POV

We stayed in America until January 2nd. The New Year we spent with family and one day we even caught up with Senior. I will say for as much as I didn't like how Senior treats Tony I think he tried to make up for that with Tali.

We flew back to Paris, but the idea of moving to the US floated around us. There was nothing marrying us to Paris and all of our family was in the US.

A couple months after we got home I got really sick. I was throwing up and I didn't want anything to eat.

Finally, I caught on to what was happening. I took out a pregnancy test from the cabinet and I took it. The five minutes it took for the results gave me time to think. Tony and I weren't officially anything. Right now, we were just housemates with a kid. What if he doesn't want another kid. Tali was just dropped on him. I eventually came with her. Today I would have never thought like this. But, all those years ago I had no clue how he'd react.

The timer on my phone went off and I checked the test. The small + sealed it. I was pregnant. I slipped the test into my pocket and went out to the living room where Tony was playing with Tali.

"Hey, feeling better?" he said.

"A little." I replied. "Tali, why don't you go play in your room for a minute." She ran off to her room and continued playing.

"We need to talk." I told him.

"What?" He was immediately panicked. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Sit down it's just a talk."

"Ok." he said sitting down next to me.

"What are we?"

"What do you mean? We're Tony and Ziva."

"No I mean like relationship wise, Tony. Are we dating? Are we not?" I asked him.

"I love you, Zi, and that's all that matters. If you want to date, yes. If you just want to be co-parents, yes. If you want to get married tomorrow, I do. We are us. Whatever that is."

A small tear slid down my cheek. "Do you really mean that?"

"Have I ever lied to you?" He asked.

I kissed him and pulled out the pregnancy test from my back pocket. I placed it in his hand and when I pulled away he looked at it.

It took him a minute, but a smile lit up his face and all he said was "Are you being serious?"

"Have I ever lied to you?" I asked him.

"I love you." He said kissing me again.

"I love you too." I replied.

Tony put his hands on either side of my waist and his thumbs were touching my stomach. "You don't know it yet, but you're the luckiest baby in the world. You've got the best mama around and you have an extremely handsome father."

A small smile creeped across my face as I knew everything would be alright.

"You know, we're gonna need a bigger place. This place can barely fit the three of us, much less a fourth." Tony said.

"We should probably move." I told him.

"Do you want to go home?" He asked.

He didn't even say where home was. I just knew. Home is where family is, and our family is in DC. "Yeah. I'm ready to go back."

The following two weeks were spent packing or selling everything. We sold 90% of the furniture, the only items we kept were Tali's bed, and everything Gibbs had made for her. We kept most of our clothes and Tali's toys.

We told no one except Gibbs that we were coming home, and we told no one that I was pregnant. Our plan was to stay with Gibbs while we looked for a place. We came to the conclusion that we'd both get jobs at NCIS.

I decided that being the director's assistant may have been the best thing for me. I wouldn't have the insane hours that I did being a field agent, and although I knew that I wasn't completely safe, a desk job was a lot safer than the field.

Tony, on the other hand took more time to weigh his options. He wasn't against the idea of being an escort, but he thought it sounded boring. Being an undercover agent could bring on months of undercover work away from home. He even thought about working in the armory. To him the right option was a FLETC trainer. He liked nothing more than teasing probies and he didn't have to be out in the field.

When we finally got to the US it was mid-May. Everyone was glad to see that we were staying. Our first week back was fun. Reconnecting with family, and not having to go to work everyday. There were some people I wanted to see before I got tied down to a job. It was 2000 hours when I picked up my phone and called her.

"Agent Deeks." The woman's voice said.

"Kensi?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"It's Ziva." I said.

"Ziva? I… I thought you were dead." I could hear the shock in her voice.

"I was hiding. I had lost everything. Tony, Tali, my home, I didn't know what to do. I didn't think I was safe."

"You could have come here. You were here for 2 years and no one found you." I could tell she was worried.

"I could have, but I wasn't thinking straight. Enough about me. Did you just answer the phone 'Agent Deeks'?" I asked her.

I could hear her answer when she responded "Yeah."

"Kens, I'm so happy for you. You and Deeks deserve it."

"What about you and Tony?" She asked me. "You have been through more than anyone I know, and I know he had little Tali because I don't."

"We're really good. We were together in Paris, but we found out that I'm having another little angel, so we moved back to D.C." I told her.

If shock was made a noise I know I'd be hearing a lot of noise from her end. When she finally spoke all she said was "Are you fucking kidding me?"

I had to laugh at her. When living with her you learned that her language was definately not child appropriate. One day, Tali was rhyming and she said "Truck, duck, fuck." All learned from Kensi.

"No, I'm being serious. As we speak I am on Gibbs' couch."

"Why didn't you lead with that? I would have been on a plane by now." Kensi was two different heads. Like the angels on her shoulders. Neither of them are bad, but one has a more adventurous and fun approach, and the other was serious and punctual. It depended on what she was doing which side you got. I rarely got her serious side. That's just how we were. Cut from the same sheet, we knew how to bond.

"Kensi, no one except Gibbs even knows were here yet, and besides Tony, you're the first one to know about our baby."

"Hey, I've really got to go. Hetty called Deeks and we're needed. I'll call you back later?" She said,

"Yeah, bye." I hung up.

The whole family got told we were moving back permenately over skype. They were all glad to have us back, but I felt that we should tell them about the baby.

"Hey, everyone." I said.

People started quieting down as I got ready to tell them. I let the test show for itself and just held up the small stick.

Once again, the crowd erupted with congratulations. "What did Gibbs say?" Abby asked.

I looked at Abba who was sitting at the table. He didn't seem surprised and I gave him a questioning look. "Gut." Is all he said.

A small smile formed on my lips. "Of course, he knew."


	9. June 2019 - Oct 18th 2019

**A/N sorry for falling off the face of the planet. I kind of got writer's block, but hopefully we won't have anymore long lulls like this one.**

Ziva's POV

I soon learned that pregnancy with family is a lot different than pregnancy without family. While Kensi and Deeks tried to be there for me they had high demand jobs. In DC I was constantly with someone. Tali even named the baby 'Jelly'.

I went to work for the director to get some money before I went on maternity leave. You would think that getting hired by Vance was easy because of my past at NCIS, but it was quite the opposite. Vance questioned my ability to work a desk job and stay out of cases. After much begging, and some help from Abba he hired me. It was definitely different, being the director's assistant. Vance changed his fill-in from Gibbs to me, basically meaning if he was ever gone Abba didn't have to deal with paperwork.

Sitting at a desk got boring, throughout the day if I wasn't in my office I was most likely in the bullpen. I would help with the fun stuff, solving crimes. I wasn't allowed to go out in the field, at least not without permission, and I didn't have to do the paperwork.

Tony also quickly got a job, training probies, but would also be found in the bullpen way more than he should have been. We'd often eat lunch together in the squad room at either McGee or Abba's desk.

You could basically guarantee that Tali was somewhere in the Navy yard if both Tony and I were there. She wasn't allowed in autopsy, but would spend a lot of time with Abba. While he was off being Gibbs, he would come take Tali from my office and spend time with her.

At some points, Tony and I got to work together, because of my background I knew things. For instance, I was called in to teach probies to throw knives.

Falling into a schedule was not hard. We went to work during the day and our freetime we spent house hunting. Tony and I talked about it and decided that a 5 bedroom and at least a 3½ bath would work best for us. We looked at a lot of houses in the area.

We finally found a house. It was a little bigger than anticipated with 5 bedrooms and 4½ bathrooms.

There was a large basement down stairs with a guest bedroom and bathroom, a theatre, a kitchen/bar, and a large space which Tony immediately suggested we put a pool table in, and a living room with a tv and a sectional couch. There was a set of double doors that went to the back yard. There was a pool and a hot tub right off a deck than a large backyard where Tali, Baby Jelly, and Samara to play.

On the main floor everything was very open concept. There was a large kitchen with an island. Connected right to it was a large dining room enough for a 8 seater table. There was a large family room with a fireplace in the middle. A half bath was off to the side of the stairwell.

The upstairs had four bedrooms. A master with a connected bathroom, and three child's room. The largest of the three rooms had a small closet and no connected bathroom, but there was a bathroom right next door. The other two rooms were roughly the same size and still very large, they both had walk-in closets and had a bathroom that connected the two rooms.

"What do you think?" Our landlord asked us.

I looked at Tony and we spoke without words. The way he looked at me I knew what he was thinking, and I nodded. "I've got to say. You've knocked it out of the ballpark." Tony said.

"It's under budget and perfect for our family." I added

"When can we put down our offer?" Tony asked.

"If you'd like, we could do it now."

* * *

 _Two weeks later_

When I look at the key that opens my, our, front door I'm still in awe. I have a house. A house where I can grow old with the love of my life and we can watch our kids grow up.

We've gotten both Tali's room and the baby's nursery set up. The basement is still bare and besides the table, couch, and tv, so is the upstairs.

Everynight, after we put Tali down, Tony and I will shop for furniture online getting atleast one delivery a day.

Soon the house was decorated. as Tony and I sat in the basement watching Casablanca I let out a sigh.

"What?"

"Something about this, it just feels so right."

"We're finally together."

* * *

 _October 18th 2019_

I woke up at 04:42 with the feeling I knew all too well. A contraction. I tapped Tony's arm until he started stirring with a grumble. "What, my ninja?"

"Tony, the baby's coming."

With that he was awake. "What?"

"I said the baby is coming."

"What do I do?" He panicked.

I had to laugh at him. "Take me to the hospital."

"Right."

We called Gibbs and he came over to watch Tali. Somehow Tony got me to the hospital and checked into a room.

At 14:42 I gave birth to our little boy. He was 10 pounds and 4 ounces. We decided on the name Anthony Thom DiNozzo. Anthony was, of course, to carry on the tradition of Tony's side of the family, and Thom was after McGee, he was always a part of our lives.

"I didn't think I could ever love something so tiny." Tony whispered as he held Anthony.

"Gibbs said he was bringing Tali over to meet him at noon." I reminded him.

"How is he so tiny?"

"Tali was half his size." I laughed remembering how small she was, 6 pounds, 8 ounces. "Her tiny fingers couldn't fit all the way around my finger."

"Well, he won't let go of my thumb." Tony laughed at him.

Gibbs and Tali showed up at noon like they promised and Tali was instantly mesmorized by her little brother.

"Ima?"

"Yes, Motek?"

"I love my little brother."

"Yeah? Me, too."

"Me, three." Tony said from the corner of the room where he was taking photos of them.


End file.
